1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of energy harvesting for feeding mobile devices, and especially deals with feeding a mobile device like a cellular phone by converting random motion to certain mechanical oscillation, which in turn is converted to electrical energy feeding a battery of the cellular phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanisms for using random motion of clocks for feeding them with operational energy are known since the era of purely mechanical clocks. With the transition to electrical mechanism, certain ways to harvest energy for feeding the clock with electrical energy have been suggested. In one way, a tiny solar cell collects some light, and convert it to electrical energy for feeding a small battery of the clock. In a second way, a mechanical mechanism excites a cog-wheel which drives a rotational electrical generator.
Mobile phones need a frequent connection to a mains power supply for refilling the battery, in accordance with the intensity of using the mobile phone. Harvesting energy from the environment or from random motion may expand the time intervals between charges. A simple mechanism which may be constructed cheaply is desired in order to keep the phone production cost at low level. Thus, it is an objective of the current invention to suggest a simple method to feed a mobile device by use of available random motion.